For the first time
by Tabbz
Summary: Edward and Bella are best friends, but head over heels in love with each other. with their best friends Alice and Jasper together they know each other better than anyone. Add that in with Rosalie and Emmett slowly getting to know each other and you either have a recipe for perfection or a recipe for disaster.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Bella Pov**

Why does marmite taste so good? Right because it is. Yes these are the kind of random thoughts I have during my daily waits for my twin Emmett.

"Bells, can you pass the paper please?" My dad asked uncharacteristically happy on a Monday morning.

"Yeah, sure." I said passing it over to him,"dunno why you read it though, we're only in Forks, nothing ever happens here." I grumbled to myself, in my peripheral vision I saw my dad roll his eyes, but I was more interested in the text, my best friend Edward had just sent me.

**E-B: Is he up yet?x **He was of course referring to my idiot brother, sometimes I curse the fact that our 'group' has two sets of siblings, Me and Emmett and Edward and Alice (who are also twins).

**B-E: Nope he's insisting on making us us late today.x**

**E-B: Shall I come round and drag his sorry ass out of the house?x** I rolled my eyes at that one, Edward isn't exactly small but still he's no Emmett, who is literally six feet and four inches of pure muscle. But then my mum is also a formidable force.

**B-E: ****Don't worry mum's on it.x**

**E-B: Hmm, yeah Renee should be able to deal with it.x**

**B-E: She does every other day of the week!x**

**E-B: true, very true, is he up yet?x**

**B-E: You asked me that 5 minutes ago!x**

**E-B: Well hurry up, Ali and Jazz are already sucking face here and you're driving today so...x**

**B-E: Keep it zipped! you only have yourself to blame.x**

**E-B: yeah, yeah whateverx**

"Baby sister!" Emmett yelled from the stairs, why, just why?

"Emmett, I'm 10 minutes younger than you, that doesn't make me little!" I yelled back.

"Awww, is little baby upset?" he cooed at me, pinching my cheeks.

"Emmett," my mum said warning him "Leave your sister alone."

"Yes ma'm!" He saluted our mum and I rolled my eyes my my idiot brother. "Come on Bells!" He grabbed my hand and I only just had time to grab my bag before we were stood next to my red Bmw, I was internally cursing my brother to the deepest pits of hell, as he was refusing to hand over the keys. The dick.

"Emmett!" I yelled "We have to pick up the others because you are all idiots now give me the bloody keys!" Ha, I loved the way he looked so disgruntled as he chucked the keys to me and got in, throwing a quick glance at his huge red jeep.

"Still don't see why I can't drive." He muttered as I pulled up to the Cullen's to see the other three sat on the curb waiting. I waited until they were all in before I answered.

"Because, my dear brother, I am the only one with enough common sense to know that 1) getting grounded by our dad, 2) driving at 100mph down a 40mph road, 3) losing the actual car and 4) pissing Tyler Crowley off so much to end up with a brick through the windscreen, are all going to mean I can't drive!" I replied ignoring the complaints from the idiots in my car.

"Nice to see you too Bells!" Jasper said tugging on my ponytail.

"On what planet would it be 'nice' to see my sister?" Emmett turned in his seat to look at the others in the back seat. When none of them said anything to that I was genuinely hurt.

"Oh, thanks guys." I sighed pulling into the school and parking in my usual spot, as far away from Jessica as possible.

"Aww, Bells, I'm sorry!" Edward whispered in my ear resting his head on my shoulder. I narrowed my eyes looking in the mirror at the others who were expectantly watching us, they all knew I couldn't resist Edward's apologies, unless he'd done something really bad. yes I am referring to the time he managed to actually break my leg when we were at the La Push beach party last summer. It was sort of irritating that they all relied on Edward for this kind of thing so I just sighed and got out, leaving them all laughing they're big fat heads off at my hilarious way of falling out the car. Again. I scowled and started to march towards the main entrance, knowing perfectly well they'd all catch up with me before I actually reached the doors, but I was stopped short, when I saw possibly the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.

She had long blonde hair, a gorgeous figure that was accentuated by the clothes she was wearing, black skinny jeans and a lace top with a vest top underneath in the same shade of purple, then the knee high black boots that made her legs twice as long. her make up was simple, a gold sweeping her eyelid and then a clear lip gloss. She was the type of girl who just by being in the same room as her took your self esteem down ten notches.

I heard Edward walk up next to me and I automatically squeaked "Who's that?" He looked up taking her in, she was leaning on her red Bmw, similar to mine just the New edition.

"Dunno, never seen her before, but she does look kinda familiar." He said.

"That my friend, is my cousin Rosalie Lillian Hale." Jasper said walking up next to us, Alice on his arm jumping up and down like a complete lunatic, causing her top-which had a belt around the middle and faded from white into orange- to float up and down, she also had her favourite pair of boots on and even with the small heel they had she still hadn't fallen over.

"Who's your cousin?" Emmett asked not even looking up from his Blackberry.

"She is you moron!" Edward sighed grabbing Emmett's phone.

"Edward, give me my pho-" Emmett started to protest only to be cut short when he caught sight of Rosalie. Jasper and Edward sniggered whilst me and Alice were trying not to fall over, Emmett's face was priceless. Like puppy meets sex obsessed teenage boy. I shuddered I never wanted to think about my brother like that. Ever.

Rosalie looked up then and when she saw us she called out. "Jasper! hows my favourite little cousin doing?"

We all laughed at his irritated expression when she said that and he replied with "I'm three weeks older than you Rose!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever Jazz!" She said walking up to us. "Hi, I'm Rosalie, but you can call me Rose if you like." she smiled.

"Rose this is Bella, Edward, Emmett and you already know Alice." Jasper introduced us.

"Awesome!" She said grinning, "So Jazz, what happened to last week's 'Oh don't worry Rosalie I'll drive you to school on Monday'?" she asked to which he looked really uncomfortable. "Actually where are all your cars? I'm all for the Car share, but I'd thought you'd have used a bigger car." To this they all looked uncomfortable, I was however dying of laughter.

"Shall I tell her or would you like to?" I managed to choke out whilst they were all glaring at me. Rosalie looked at me questionably and I bit my lip and hooked my arm in hers, pulling her off to the main entrance where it was dry, and began to explain. "On Saturday, Emmett decided it would be funny to slide down the staircase when our mum was in a meeting with a huge investor from Seattle, he ruined mum's pitch and now his huge jeep has been confiscated until further notice." Rosalie raised her eyebrows before I carried on, "Edward thought it would be fun to see how fast he could drive down the main road, unfortunately he was caught by the deputy chief of police and his licence has been taken off him for a month. Now Alice, managed to actually lose her car, her parents found it and now she too is grounded." Rosalie was full on laughing now and the others were stood in front of us glaring.

"What about Jasper?" She managed to choke out.

"Ah, now Jasper here has had an on going rivalry with Tyler since we were about four, not that any of us actually know what it's about." I shrugged Jasper looked at me and if looks could kill, well by now I'd have been killed a million times already this morning. "Well Jasper insulted Lauren, Tyler's girlfriend, even if she is the female version of James. And Tyler in his 'anger' threw a brick through Jasper's windscreen." I smiled up at my three best friends and my brother (yeah we're close but I wouldn't say we're best friends...) but at the moment I don't think any of them were particularly happy with me, meh, they deserved it.

"Ohmigod, so you're the only one who can drive right now?" Rose asked

I grinned "Yep, it's pretty cool actually, except when the call me a taxi driver."

An hour later and we were in English, Alice and Edward on either side of me and then Jazz on Alice's other side, we were all trying not to laugh, as Romeo and Juliet isn't exactly funny, but I'm telling you now Emmett's face was.

When we'd all walked through the door, the five of us had gone to our usual seats at the back of the class, Rosalie had stayed up the front to talk to the teacher-Mr Berty- He'd told her to go and sit in the only spare seat. Next to Emmett. Emmett clearly liked her and so far she wasn't one of those sad little twits who followed him everywhere and hung onto his every word, she'd countered all of is smart comments with her own and so far they'd bickered, become friends and decided they like each other (But haven't actually told each other) all the space of 1 hour. Whilst the rest of us had decided that they are perfect for each other and fight like an old married couple. I think Alice has even started planning their wedding, I know she's already planned hers and Jasper's. I feel really sorry for the guy. But I was more worried about, folder she's got with the title 'Bella and Edward's wedding' I had to admit it was a pretty amazing idea but I also knew there was absolutely no chance of it ever happening. Ever. I know for a fact he likes someone else, so what's the point?

Mr Berty was going on and on about the ins and outs of the essay we've got to do this week, I wasn't really listening because I've read it a billion times and have already done it. Yeah, I'm a teachers pet, Problem? At least I listen-most of the time, which is a lot more than you can say about Lauren Mallory. Who is the female version of James.

James is the player of forks high school, the one most girls follow around like lost puppies and to be quite honest I wouldn't be surprised if he had slept with most the girls in the school, including the teachers (All female I forgot to mention that James is also homophobic.) He was also my first boyfriend.

What I like to think of as a very long time ago which was really only two and a half years ago, we were together he dumped me, James changed, he and Edward are cousins but they hardly ever speak, but before he became a male slut, he was an alright guy, that's it really, people say he changed because his parents won a hell of a lot in the lottery and now he's a spoilt brat. Which he is.

I felt something nudge my hand and looked down, Edward had a note in his hand I took it and read it.

**E-B: What are you doing on Saturday?x**

**B-E: Nothing. Why?x**

**E-B: I need an excuse to use on Jessica, she's wants me to go to her cousins wedding with her.x **I looked up at him, and he nodded his head, then looked over at Jess, she was staring at him wistfully and I couldn't help but want to punch her.

**B-E: Ok, well do you wanna go to Seattle? I need to go soon and it would give you an excuse not to be here all day.x **He went to take the note but I snatched it back suddenly thinking of something else. **P.S. where's the wedding?x**

**E-B: Port Angeles. Seattle then?x**

**B-E: Yep.x**

**E-B: Can I drive?x**

**B-E: Edward my dad's a cop. No.x**

He frowned and I grinned, serves him right, he needs to learn that he's not a F1 driver.

**Edward POV**

Lunch was the definition of hilarious, Rose had quickly become friends with us all, Emmett was constantly changing between, the sex obsessed teenage boy, lost puppy and a smartass. Luckily Rose was perfectly able to counter his comments, Alice was talking to Bella about the Halloween fright night she was planning, Ali needed to go shopping in Seattle, but we'd decided to not invite anyone on Saturday, especially Alice. She was my sister, admittedly she was four minutes older than me but she was tiny, I loved her, I honestly did but she has this really annoying love of shopping and Bella -thank god- doesn't have that, so I knew that the only shopping we'd be doing would be for ice cream.

And no I'm not gonna mention that Jess's cousins wedding isn't the only reason I want to go to Seattle. If Bella and I go to Seattle alone I can spend the entire day with her without Alice's or anyone else's interruptions. Yeah, I think I like my best friend, problem? And now I'm even beginning to sound like her. Great.

"What do you think Edward?" Alice asked me.

"What do I think about what?" I looked over.

"Do you think we should have a picture booth?" Alice snapped, like she'd been expecting me to know automatically. I saw Bella roll her eyes and use hand signals to tell me she's crazy. I raised an eyebrow and answered Alice.

"Well, Ali, I'm sure many people would love it, especially Bella, I'm sure loads of people would buy a picture of her..." I said, Alice clapped her hands and Bella just glared at me, she was obviously pissed off, but she was also cute, very cute when she was angry. Not that I'd ever tell her, she terrifies me when she's angry, so I just grinned.

"Bella? what's wrong with you?" Jasper said as he sat down next to me Alice immediately jumping on his lap. I'm never going to get over the fact that my ister is dating one of my best mates.

"Ask, Eddie." Bella answered sweetly using my most hated nickname. Glancing up at me she smiled and bit her lip.

"Ooooh, so what have you done this time?" Jazz, asked turning to me.

"He basically said most of the boys would love to see Bella as a glamour model." Alice told him, Bella glared at Alice for this amazing breakdown of what I'd insinuated. I'm not going to mention how I would most definitely be one of those boys.

"Eeeew!" Emmett, exclaimed, probably thinking of his sister naked, ok now I was thinking of a naked Alice, great. I shuddered slightly at the thought. I looked down at my phone when it beeped, it was Bella, she wasn't looking at me now, she was talking to Rose and Alice, she glanced at me and grinned before turning back and ignoring me again.

**B-E: Say anything like that again and I swear your head will find itself in a blender.**

**E-B: No x?x**

**B-E: Nope, problem?**

**E-B: Yes actually, I think I deserve a x considering I only ever tell the truth.x **It was the truth though just looking around the room, I could see half the boys undressing her with their eyes, I think the others were most likely looking at Rosalie.

**B-E: I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer.x**

**E-B: You just did! I finally got my x although technically I deserve another 2 and then 1 more for luck.x **I saw her grin when she read that and she instantly replied.

**B-E: xxxx**

**B-E: Happy now?x**

**E-B: definitelyx**

The first bell went then and we all stood up, I waited for Bella as we were both in Biology next and I was the lucky one who sat next to her. It's probably the reason I like Biology so much. When she walked over to me she punched my arm, as much as I hate to admit it, it actually hurt.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. You are dead." She growled.

"Like I said Isabella, I only ever speak the truth." I smile innocently.

She glared and then her expression became softer, yet a lot more evil. She looked around until she saw Jess a little behind us and she called out "Jessica!"

"Bella?" Jess said confused she walked up next to us as we stopped outside Mr Molina's class.

"It's your cousins wedding on Saturday right?" Bella said sweetly. I looked at her and literally begged her with my eyes as she looked up at me, "Well, Edward here-"

"Yes?!" Jess squeaked and I bent down to whisper in Bella's ear.

"Bella, please I swear, no more comments and I'll let you drive with no complaints and I'll be your own personal slave forever!"

"Well, Edward unfortunately can't come as we've had plans to go to Seattle on Saturday for ages. Maybe you should ask Mike, I know he'd love to go with you." Bella lied through her teeth as Jessica's face dropped.

"Can't you go another time?" Jess sulked.

Bella faked a disappointed smile and said "Sorry, no if we don't go on Saturday we won't be able to go at all."

"Oh," Jess said and then she walked into biology with Bella close behind her, wow, I owed her.

When I sat down next to her, she turned to me and said "You owe me a lot Edward Cullen."

"Yeah, I know." I sighed as Mr Molina walked in and took Bella's attention for the next hour, I suppose if I wanted to be a doctor this is the one subject I should really pay attention to but I already knew all of it so I didn't really need to. So instead I spent most of the hour staring at Bella. Okay, I'm not a perv, I didn't stare at her creepily.

I just wanted to know if she felt the same way as me. If she felt the electric current that I felt when we touched, or the amazing sensation I felt when she looked at me. But I also knew I value her friendship way too much to actually tell her any of this. so I guess I'll never know.

The bell went sooner than I'd expected probably because I was fantasizing about Bella again. I may be a 'gentleman' as my cousin Tanya says but I'm also a teenage boy. Bella waited for me so that we could gym together like usual.

"Did you even pay any attention then?" She asked as we made our way to the changing rooms.

"Honestly? nope." I said

She rolled her eyes before saying "Well then Einstein, may need to borrow these." she handed me her notes.

"Why?"

shaking her head she said " We have an essay to write for next Monday."

"Oh, I knew that." I shrugged and put the paper in my bag.

"Sure you did." She smiled before walking into the girls changing room.

Gym was... interesting.

We started tennis. That one sentence really could say it all. We partnered up and then formed a four with Alice and Jasper, In the 40 minutes we played Bella managed to fall over multiple times, get hit in the face five times b a tennis ball that interestingly came from Jessica's direction. She also managed to twist her ankle and not only hit herself in the head but me as well. Bella must have apologized about 30 odd times.

When the lesson finally finished we all went off to our respective changing rooms, Jazz and I were out first and our conversation didn't really have any direction so how we got onto Bella I have no idea.

"So when are you gonna ask her out?" Jasper asked me.

"Ask who out?" I replied already knowing who he was on about.

"You know exactly who Edward."

I shrugged, I didn't want this now, not while we were waiting for her and Alice. "I dunno Jazz, not any time soon okay?"

"Alright, I was just wondering if you were gonna take her to the Halloween fright night."

"Yeah somehow I don't think it's gonna happen."

Jasper was about to argue when the girls came and his attention all went to Alice. This was the one time I was actually grateful for that.

Me and Bella walked behind them in silence, but it wasn't awkward, I loved the way she didn't feel the need to fill empty space with meaningless chatter. It was comfortable and we were both listening to the conversation Ali and Jazz were having in front of us. They were talking about the Fright night, when Alice mentioned costumes the three of us groaned, Alice may be a bloody genius, but she could spend hours dressing us all up. Especially Bella, her favourite game according to Bella was 'Bella Barbie' and I suppose the rest of us got off easy compared to her.

We hadn't seen Emmett and Rosalie since lunch and when we'd all parted they'd gone off to Spanish together, they were getting on really well and Emmett had got over the drooling part. Mostly. It was still a shock to see them leaning against Bella's BMW together with their heads really close together. They looked up when they heard us approach Me and Jazz immediately looking down at Emmett's crotch-Okay yeah, I know but we'd known each other long enough for this to be fine (ish)-Bella and Alice going for the more civilized option of studying their faces.

"Hey!" Rosalie smiled at us and I smiled back looking up away from the evidence that Emmett clearly liked her.

"Hi," Alice said hooking both Bella's and Rosalie's arm with her own and pulling them just out of earshot.

"So mate you like her a lot." Jasper asked though it was more of a statement than a question. I leant back on Bella's car and raised my eyebrow signalling Emmett to explain.

"Yeah, so?" He said blushing-something really weird on a 17 year old guy of Emmett's size-"She's just another girl."

Jasper shook his head and I said "Yeah, Sure Em that's totally what mini Emmett is saying." Within seconds I was pinned up against the car my hands behind my back while Emmett stood behind be triumphantly and Jazz was laughing his head off.

"Edward Cullen, you are never ever to repeat that to anyone, not even Bella, or I swear Bella will know everything!" He growled. "Am I understood?"

"Completely!" I answered winded and never ever wanting Bella to know anything.

"Bella will know what?" Bella's voice asked as I turned around rubbing my wrists.

"Oh, nothing Bells." Emmett brushed it off and got in the car. At least he was sticking to his side of the deal.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hi, so what do we think? This has been going around my head for ages when I sat down to write Chapter 5 of It's for the best this came out instead.**

**please review.**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**

**Emmett POV**

Rosalie. Rosalie Lillian Hale. She was all I'd thought about all bloody night. Ever since I'd seen her yesterday morning and she'd immediately become friends with all of us. It was like she was an evil sorceress who'd taken over my mind and was controlling what I do. Ugh I'd even got up before Bella this morning! Before seven bloody thirty!

"Emmett? What an earth are you doing up?" Bella asked shocked.

"I thought maybe we could leave on time today Isabella." I told her, ignoring her scowl when I used her full name.

"Are you sure Gummy bear or do you just want to see Rosalie?" She shot back, I grimaced when she used my childhood nickname.

"Oh, shut up you only get up at the time you do each morning because you get to see Edward quicker." I grumbled.

"No I don't!" Bella blushed unsurprisingly.

"Honestly," Dad sighed, "do you two ever stop?"

"Ugh, Charlie, of course they don't, Phil and I never did!" Mum said referring to her brother who was now a kick-ass detective in Seattle. "Oh, and Bella, what are you doing on Saturday?"

I saw Bella grimace at mum's question, Edward had told me that they were going to Seattle together to get away from Jessica. "I, was erm planning to go to Seattle with Edward." She admitted.

"Oh, that's good, I need you to pick up your grandmother and cousin before you come home."

"What? Why?" Bella asked confused and slightly upset, I knew she loved being with Edward alone.

"Phil's going to Arizona with Aunty Renatta along with Uncle Billy for a month and they need to stay here whilst he's gone. They fly out on Sunday and I can't get up to Seattle so I need you to."

"What about Rachel and Rebecca" Bella argued, referring to our other two cousins-Rachel and Rebecca-Billy's daughters, they grew up on the reservation and were staying up there while their father was on business trip with their baby brother. They weren't really our cousins, just close family friends but we'd always called them cousins and Jacob. Well Jake wasn't really a baby anymore. Last time we saw him he was nearly as big as me, obsessed with Bella and a complete jerk.

"Bells, Rachel's in Florida and Rebecca's in Hawaii!." Dad snapped

"Ugh, fine, whatever!"said I fought back a laugh She was always so grumpy in the mornings.

"Bella..." Mum said warning her and purely because I'm such a nice brother I grabbed her hand and pulled her outside so that she wouldn't get yelled at. Note the heavy sarcasm. It's always hilarious when she gets shouted at. No I pulled her out because I kinda really did want to see Rosalie.

Hence the reason the entire way from ours to the Cullen's to school I was jumping up and down on my seat like a mad man. Bella and the others had asked, well demanded I stop the entire way, Bella had even threatened to make me walk. I stopped then because she has made me walk before. Ugh, why did I get the evil twin? Although by the time we got to school I was literally shaking the car.

"Emmett!" Alice snapped. "Stop! Please just stop! You've actually given me a headache in the last five minutes!"

"Yeah, come on man you'll see her soon enough." Edward punched my shoulder, I was about to argue back when I saw Rosalie leaning on her car, now this alone would have been enough to completely stop my train of thought. Which it did. But then I started thinking again, as soon as I saw Mike Newton talking to her. As I got out of the car I almost broke Bella's car, but I ignored her shouts and walked towards Rosalie.

**Edward POV**

"Emmett!" Bella yelled reaching over to grab his door before it dented her car. But he ignored her, ever since yesterday he'd been a different person. Not in a bad way, I think. "Oh, my, god." Bella gasped and I looked over towards Rosalie, Emmett and Mike.

Emmett had just reached them and you may be thinking that being Emmett he'd have gone and punched Mike breaking his nose or something. But no, Emmett went over and put his arm over Rosalie's shoulder, kinda like what he did when Bella or Alice were taking to boys and what he did with me, when I was talking to girls. I swear half of Washington now thinks me and Emmett are gay. But the thing is, unlike Bells and Ali, Rosalie didn't look completely startled by having him there, infact she was going along with whatever he was saying, and then she put her hand through his hair, Bella shuddered right when Alice said "Awwwww!." I groaned and got out following Bella over to Rosalie's car.

"So, you don't want to go to the Winter formal with me?" Mike asked upset, I couldn't blame him, well I could, he asked every girl in the school out, it was pretty pathetic actually.

"No, sorry Mike." Rosalie answered not sorry at all. Mike then turned away from Rose who raised her eyebrow and said "Charmed!" Under her breath. I rolled my eyes and Mike looked at Bella.

"So what about you Bella?" He asked and I scoffed.

"Sorry what?" Bella asked shocked. I watched Mike roam his eyes over Bella and I automatically put my arm over her shoulders, imitating Emmett.

He pretended I wasn't even there though!"Do you wanna go to the Winter formal in two weeks? With me?" He stuttered.

Bella frowned "So I'm your second choice?"

"No, I'm just weighing all my options." He said, wow this guy really does know how to make a fool of himself.

"Mike. No, I'm sorry, maybe you should ask Jessica. I know she'd love to go with you." Bella said leaning into my side.

"Oh, right, I'll just go then." Mike said, he walked off to try it with Jess and I rolled my eyes but didn't move my arm. The fact Bella didn't try and move it was awesome, the others were all stood like us and then Alice started jumping like a mad man and dragged Bella and Rose off. Probably to discuss nail colours or whatever they do in their spare time.

"So..." Jasper said awkwardly. "I thought Me and Alice were the only one's together. So what did you two gather up the courage to ask them out last night or something?"

Rolled my eyes and Emmett laughed. "Hey, Jazz, I will ask her out just not the day I met her alright? And as for Edward well, no-one really knows what goes through that head."

"Ouch!" I said sarcastically. Just as the girls walked back. Alice looked smug, Rosalie looked slightly scared and Bella, well Bella had that amazing blush she got whenever anything was even a little embarrassing.

"Oh, Edward about Saturday..." Bella started biting her lip,

"Yes..." I said narrowed my eyes thinking please don't cancel Bells!

"We need to pick up my Grandma and Jake on the way back."

"Jake? As in Jacob Black?" I asked. Jacob was her and Emmett's 'cousin' but really he was just the annoying jerk son of Charlie's best mate Billy. Plus the fact that he was apparently 'in love' with Bella.

"Yeah why?" Bella asked and I heard Emmett laugh at her complete ignorance.

"Oh, come on Bells," Alice sighed hooking her arm, "no-one here actually likes your 'cousin' do they?"

"Well... not really but, I can't just leave him in Seattle can I? Bella snapped pulling her arm away from Alice.

"Hey, it's fine." I sighed, walking off towards English. It really wasn't, I hate him.

**Bella POV**

Well Edward had taken the news about Saturday just as expected. I was still pissed off though, I never understood the rivalry between Edward and Jacob, it was all rubbish. I didn't understand why Jake liked me so much and why it was such a big deal to Edward. All I knew right now was that it was going to be a really awkward four hours on Saturday.

"Hey, Bells can I ask you something?" Jasper asked me, I was walking next to Alice and him, we were behind the others who were already in our English class.

"Yeah. What is it?"

"You like Edward right." It wasn't really a question more of a statement. When I didn't answer he took it as a yes-which it was but that's besides the point- He then said "You could just tell him you know."

Shaking my head I said "And what make a complete fool of myself?"

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Alice stopped walking and stood in front of me. How can a pixie be scary?"Listen to me, the boy's completely besotted with you. Just watch the way he acts around you Bella!"

"Al-" I started only to be cut off by the irritating pixie. No in fact pixie's are cute, she's more like an evil elf.

"No, Bella listen." She snapped, "You two are already in sync with each other, when he moves you move, like magnets. He's overly protective of you-"

"No, he's like that with everyone Ali,"

"No he's not. Yeah he's protective but did you see him out there when Mike asked you to spring formal, his jaw actually locked, he looked like he was gonna kill Mike for just looking at you! He's not like that with me, I'm just his sister he looks at you the same way my dad looks at mum, and the same way I look at Jazz the same way Emmett looks at Rose -and everyone knows he like her, even she does!"

"Ali, it's not gonna happen so can we just go into English and-"

"Ugh, more Romeo and Juliet." Jasper moaned pulling us into the class, where Mr Berty was still setting up.

"Ah, about time, Mr Whitlock, Miss Cullen and Miss Swan." He said, I rolled my eyes, we still had a minute before class started. As we took our seats he told us what we were doing today, "Ok then, today we will be watching the 1996 remake of Romeo and Juliet."

Most of the boys groaned while most of the girls squealed, "That's the one with Leonardo Di'caprio, right sir?" Jessica squeaked.

"Yes Jessica, but instead of focusing on him today I would like you to focus on the story, how it has been made and not the actors."

I rolled my eyes, there was absolutely no point in even saying that. I turned to Edward and whispered, "You know you have some competition to Jess there,"

"Oh, haha, he can have her for all eternity, which may possible as in Titanic he never really died."

"What?!" I exclaimed "That's ridiculous of course he did."

"Well watch it again, because the first scene is of him waking up on a beach." He said and turned back to the front of the class, I rolled my eyes not knowing if he was joking or not, either way I'll watch it again. "Hey, I'm watching it with you Bella, I love it when you cry at it." He whispered. I grumbled something about him not being human and he laughed just as the movie started and we started watching.

After English we waited for the others before walking down the hall to our next class, Emmett and Rosalie were in their own personal bubble so whilst Alice was mentally planning our outfits for the Halloween fright night and ignoring us in the process, Edward, Jasper and I were talking about their cars. they were all obviously pissed that I was the only one who could drive, although Jazz was getting his car back on Saturday, Emmett had taken over all my chores for the next three weeks in a feeble attempt to win over our parents.

"But seriously Bella," Jasper was saying "I still think you should let me drive tomorrow."

Alice snorted "That's never gonna happen Jazz and you know it!" Ok so maybe she wasn't completely ignoring us.

"Hey who asked you pixie?" Alice scowled at her brother when he used her most hated pet name, I personally thought it was cute, but then I was also an incapable idiot with an aversion against fashion and stairs.

"No-one asked me and that's why I said it Jasper. Now can we please hurry it up, I have outfits to draw!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So honestly, I don't know if I'm gonna carry this one on right now, I wrote most of this a few weeks ago and I like this chapter, I was going to do a Rosalie POV but I have a serious case of writers block and I have four paragraphs for Chapter 10 of IFTB, so yeah...**

**Please review, pretty, pretty, pretty please?xxx**


End file.
